The Unknown
by capm
Summary: Sam is not herself! She is facing an all too familiar family crisis, and Clover and Alex can only help so much. Will the crisis be resolved favorably?
1. Chapter 1 Fear

The story opens at Beverly Hills High.  
  
"Well, Clover, did you finish that Biology take home exam?", asks Alex.  
  
"Just barely! I want to compare my answers with Sam's. I'm not sure I got them right!", responds Clover.  
  
"It would have been great to work the exam with Sam. I wonder what was up, yesterday?"  
  
"Yeah! She was unavailable all night. Maybe she had a hot date!!"  
  
As the gals walk to homeroom, they catch sight of Sam from the back.  
  
"Well, Sam, how was it?", Clover asks, referring to the date.  
  
But as Sam turns to answer, they see that she has been crying.  
  
In a now hushed tone, Clover says "Sam, what happened?"  
  
Alex adds, with concern, "What's wrong, Sammy?"  
  
Sam adds forlornly, "Remember last Friday, I mentioned that my Mom was going for her annual mammogram?"  
  
"Sure, Sam,", says Clover.  
  
"She got the results yesterday!", and Sam starts to tear up.  
  
Alex and Clover fear the worst! They sit down with Sam, as she starts to cry again.  
  
"That's ok, Sammy!", says Clover as she embraces her friend, "Let the tears out! You'll feel better!"  
  
Alex also embraces Sam, choking back her own tears. "That's what friends are for, Sammy! To help in tough times like this!"  
  
After a few minutes, Sam recovers her composure, "They found a lump in my Mom's right breast. We took her to the hospital last night! She's going to have preliminary tests done today and tomorrow, and surgery Friday! I'll be at the hospital for the surgery! It's a good thing we're off for that teacher's conference for the rest of the week, after today!"  
  
"Sam, don't jump to conclusions! If they found the lump early enough, it could be benign! Your Mom is real good about getting that mammogram once a year!", says Alex soothingly.  
  
"But what if it isn't? What if it's cancer? My Mom could die....", and Sam breaks down in Clover's and Alex's embrace again.  
  
"Try to think positive, Sam. I know it's hard.", Clover says reassuringly.  
  
Sam finally composes herself. "Thanks, guys! I appreciate your support. But.... I think I want to be alone for a while."  
  
Clover and Alex look sadly at Sam, then at one another. They realize Sam has to come to grips with the situation. Unfortunately, she has to do it on her own.  
  
They watch as Sam clutches her purse to her chest and walks out onto the soccer field. They quietly pick up her backpack and books, and put them in Sam's locker.  
  
Sam is confused and frightened . Frightened for her Mom. Sam sits under a tree and opens her purse. She takes out a picture of her Mom with her, on her 16th birthday. How happy they were then! Everything seemed right with the world!  
  
Of course, like every other teenager, she had her disagreements with her parents. She vividly remembers one early last week with her Mom, over something stupid! Sam feels like a heel, and starts to tear up. She wishes she could turn back the clock to that time and relive the whole situation. It would be different this time! But you don't get a second chance to rewrite history!  
  
As she wipes her eyes, she gets angry. That disease: CANCER! She had an uncle die of cancer, when she was only 5, and her grandmother on her father's side and her grandfather on her mother's died of cancer before she was 15! And now...she may lose her Mom!!! Sam starts crying piteously.  
  
Sam is also frightened for herself. Who will she turn to for that special advice that only a mother can give a daughter? She remembers that for every argument they had, they shared at least 15-20 happy moments. How would she replace those? If her Mom were gone, she would have a big void in her life!  
  
Then Sam thinks of her Dad. He was strong at the hospital yesterday, but as she went by her parent's bedroom to get some water last night, she could hear him crying. He was making every effort to make sure she couldn't hear him, and she wasn't going to show him he had failed! He was hurting too.  
  
Sam's temperament turned into resolve. If the worst occurred, she would make her Mom's remaining time as happy as possible, and after she was gone, she'd be there to support her Dad! They were there at the hospital for almost 30 hours straight when she had that bacterial infection, which almost killed her, Alex, and Clover. They never left her bedside! She'd be there in their time of need too, just as they were for her!  
  
With this resolution in mind, Sam gets up and walks back into the school.  
  
Clover and Alex see Sam coming back in. They smile reassuringly at her.  
  
"We put your stuff in your locker," says Alex quietly.  
  
"Thanks guys!", says Sam as she hugs Clover and Alex around the neck quickly. Sam gets her stuff, "Thanks for understanding and letting me cry on your shoulders!"  
  
Alex and Clover return the quick hugs. "That's what best friends are for, Sammy!", says Alex with a tear in her eye.  
  
"Totally! We're there when you need us! We aren't much of friends if we aren't!", says Clover.  
  
The school day wears on, and it is time for biology class and lab. The teacher will collect the take home exams, and then release the students to study hall for the rest of this class period, and the lab period. 


	2. Chapter 2 The Mission

The gals had just finished turning in their exams, when they get WOOHP'd.  
  
"Jerry", they exclaim.  
  
Jerry can see that Sam is not herself.  
  
"Sam, are you all right?"  
  
Clover answers, "Jerry, maybe you ought to excuse Sam from this mission! Her Mom's in the hospital for surgery!"  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry to hear that, Sam. I'll say a prayer for your Mum. Would you like to leave?"  
  
"No, Jerry. A mission will get my mind off of the situation. I'd like to be included!", says Sam quietly.  
  
"Are you sure, Sam?"  
  
"Yes, Jerry!"  
  
"Very well. We are running into a situation where someone is replacing good medication with placebos! The situation is getting serious, as they have replaced some very important drugs, for serious illness treatment."  
  
"Who would be so low....", says Sam, as her eyes flash in anger.  
  
"We don't know, Sam! That's what you are going to find out. Your gadgets will include: LIAB 9000; bungee belts; laser lipsticks; stun tan lotion; tracker hair barrettes; and high vision binoculars, with nightvision;  
  
"Your cover is that the three of you are inventory supply clerks at Beverly Hills Hospital. Good luck, girls!"  
  
As the girls are being whisked to their mission, Alex says, "Sammy, you can check on your Mom periodically, when we're at the hospital!"  
  
Sam perks up a bit, "You're right Alex!"  
  
The gals arrive at the hospital and report to the chief custodian of medication, Marty.  
  
"Welcome, gals. I'm Marty, your supervisor. Your jobs are to keep an accurate inventory of all medication coming into, and going out of the storeroom. This is especially important, in light of the 'placebo bandit'!"  
  
"Marty, your nuts! There is no 'placebo bandit'! Someone screwed up at this hospital, and was trying to cover their butt!", says another inventory clerk.  
  
"We will be vigilant in here, Chuck! Whether it's bogus or not, I want our patients to get the medication they require! If you have a problem with that, I can reassign you elsewhere!", says Marty angrily.  
  
"Don't have a cow, man!", and Chuck goes away shaking his head.  
  
"Whose that?", asks Alex.  
  
"That's Chuck! He's the son of one of the hospital directors. He's been in almost every department in this hospital, and has managed to tick off everyone he's worked with! I'd have fired him weeks ago, and actually tried to, but I was told to give him 'one more chance'. If he doesn't straighten up by the end of the week, that chance is over!" says Marty angrily, as he goes back to his office.  
  
"Good to know!", says Sam.  
  
The girls start inventorying new supplies into the storeroom. Chuck is supposed to be helping them, but he's sitting on his butt, playing with a yo-yo.  
  
"We could use a little help here, Chuck!", says Clover, as she struggles with a heavy box of bottles.  
  
"Sorry! I'm on break!", says Chuck.  
  
"He's been on break all afternoon!", says Alex to Clover quietly, as she comes to help her.  
  
Marty has seen everything that has transpired. He logs it by date and time in a notebook on his desk. 


	3. Chapter 3 Trailing the Rat

Around 3 PM an unmarked van pulls into the receiving dock. Chuck quickly goes out to receive the shipment. The gals go out to help.  
  
"I got it!", says Chuck roughly.  
  
"We were only coming to help!", says Alex.  
  
"Don't need your help!", replies Chuck curtly.  
  
"Rude much!", says Clover to Alex and Sam as they come back into the stores area.  
  
"Gee, that's the fastest we've seen Chuck move all day!", says Sam. "I wonder why?"  
  
As 4 PM comes around, the second shift begins in the stores area, and the gals are off duty.  
  
"Come on Sammy, let's go home!", says Clover.  
  
"Wait!", says Sam, as she watches Chuck substituting medication on the shelf with those he just received from the unmarked van.  
  
"What's he doing?" asks Alex.  
  
"It looks like he's putting the medication on the shelf into the box marked 'returns' and replacing it with the stuff he just received.", says Sam.  
  
It only takes Chuck 5 minutes to complete the switch. He looks around to see if anyone is watching, and he pushes the "returns' box out of sight.  
  
The gals wait for Chuck to leave for the day, and then go into the stores area to investigate. Sam takes one of the medications off of the shelf – it is used for intestinal infections. She then finds one in the "returns" box.  
  
"Let's analyze these!", she says, as Clover opens LIAB 9000.  
  
"First, the medication on the shelf", LIAB whirs for a few seconds, then prints out the composition: sucrose.  
  
"Sucrose? Isn't that sugar?", asks Alex.  
  
"Yes, Alex! Now, let's try the 'returns' box medication!"  
  
Again LIAB whirs a few seconds: cipro.  
  
"Cipro is what the patients are supposed to be getting! It's an antibiotic used for treating intestinal infections!", says Clover.  
  
"So, we know how the phony drugs get into the hospital, let's find out where they come from! But first, I don't think Chuck would mind if we replace the meds on the shelf with these labeled for return, do you?", says Sam, as she pulls the box out.  
  
"Not at all, Sammy!", says Alex, as she and Clover quickly help Sam replace the placebos, with the genuine articles.  
  
"Oh, how careless of me!", says Clover, faking sincerity, "I dropped my tracker barrette in the 'returns' box!"  
  
Alex plays along, "And I carelessly pushed the box back into its hiding place without taking it out!"  
  
The gals share a laugh. "Tomorrow, we find out where the placebos are coming from!", says Sam. "But first, I'm going to visit my Mom!"  
  
"You go, girl!", says Alex.  
  
"We'll see you tomorrow", says Clover.  
  
Sam goes up to her Mom's hospital room. Her Dad will be coming from work shortly. Her Mom is sleeping. Sam quietly walks up to her mother's side and kisses her softly on the cheek. As she sits down next to her, Sam gently puts her hand over her mother's, being careful not to wake her.  
  
But Sam's mother has been a mother too long. She opens her eyes, and looks lovingly at her daughter. "Hi, Sam. How are you, dear?"  
  
"Hi, Mom. I'm sorry if I woke you up!"  
  
"You didn't! I wasn't really asleep, dear, I was just resting my eyes!"  
  
"How were your tests?"  
  
Sam's Mom gives her a quick thumbnail description of the various tests she has been through, making sure she makes even the most painful ones sound as easy as pie. Soon, Sam's Dad joins them. He kisses his wife, then his daughter. Sam and her Dad stay until visiting hours are over. 


	4. Chapter 4 CJP

It's Thursday morning, and the gals call in sick. They hate to stick Marty like this, but they want to trace the placebos! Just before work, Sam checks on her Mom, and how she slept last night. She did as good as can be expected. Sam is somewhat relieved.  
  
It's 8 AM and the gals notice that the unmarked van is coming to the receiving dock. Clover and Alex convinced Jerry to let them use their voice jet cycles today, and the gals are ready! Alex is able to attach a tracking hair barrette on the driver, just in case the one in the box gets found out! Just as yesterday, Chuck hurries to greet it. He quickly gives the driver the 'returns' box, and heads back into the storeroom, acting like nothing has happened.  
  
"OK, gals, turn on your trackers and let's follow him!", says Sam.  
  
"Right!", says Alex.  
  
"Let's do it!", says Clover.  
  
The gals follow the unsuspecting driver to the entrance of a large pharmaceutical company, CJP Enterprises. The gals watch through their binoculars as the van goes straight to the receiving dock.  
  
"That's weird! Why would a large pharmaceutical company like CJP even make placebos? I don't get it!", says Sam.  
  
"Maybe they are doing poorly, financially!", says Clover.  
  
"You may have something there, Clover! Let's call Jerry!", and Sam contacts Jerry on her compowder.  
  
"Jerry?"  
  
"Yes, Sam! How is the mission going?"  
  
"We know this guy in the hospital medication store room, Chuck, is working with someone replacing good medication with placebos!"  
  
"Oh, my!"  
  
"We've traced the placebos to CJP Enterprises. What can you tell us about them?"  
  
"Let's see.....CJP Enterprises. They are one of the top 3 pharmaceutical companies in the world. They have been experiencing explosive growth in sales and profits over the past year. They have led Wall Street to expect profit growth of 20% or more for this year! Their stock is trading in the mid 90's. They are headquartered in Chicago, and have distribution plants in Los Angeles, St, Paul, Bonn and Moscow."  
  
"OK, Jerry! Thanks!", and Sam closes her compowder.  
  
"They obviously don't need to deal in placebos! They're doing great!", says Clover.  
  
"We better check the plant out! Let's track the driver, now!", says Sam.  
  
"OK, Sammy!", says Alex.  
  
Clover activates the drill part of her go-go boots, and the gals tunnel right up to the plant. They then employ their bungee belts to get to the roof. They will use their favorite access way, the air vents, to get around.  
  
On the roof, Alex lasers the air vent open. The gals carefully attach their bungee belts so that they can quietly go down the vertical shaft to a cross vent.  
  
The girls start crawling in the air vent.  
  
"OOOOHHHHHH! When was the last time they changed the filter? Look at all the dust!", grouses Clover.  
  
"Keep it down, Clover! We want to surprise them, remember?", say Sam.  
  
Each spy has her compowder set to tracking the van driver. They parallel his movements in the vents, all the way to the Plant Manager's Office. He is quickly admitted. The spies follow through the vents. They listen in.  
  
"Picked up another batch of resalable meds, sir!"  
  
"Excellent Mitch! We'll beat those 20% profit projections for our plant yet!"  
  
The gals are leaning a little too close to the vent cover. The dust has finally gotten to Clover and she lets out a terrific sneeze! The force of her sneeze forces the vent cover to give way! All three fall unceremoniously on the floor, with their breath knocked out of them. Quickly, the Plant Manager rings for Security. Within seconds, the gals are prisoners!  
  
The gals are handcuffed and taken to a holding cell in Security. The Plant Manager, Reese, comes to pay them a visit.  
  
"Snoopers, eh? What exactly were you looking for in the vent?"  
  
"Would you believe we were checking for dust mites?", says Clover with a smile.  
  
Reese glares at her. "I guess not!", she says.  
  
Then Sam's anger gets the better of her. "Why are you replacing good medication with placebos?"  
  
"Ahhh, you followed Mitch! It's quite simple, really! Placebos are way more profitable, and we get to resell the good meds two, three or four times!"  
  
"You put people's lives at risk for PROFIT?", asks Alex incredulously.  
  
"No! We only do a med replacement at a hospital once a day! So any patient that needs the good med only gets a placebo once!"  
  
"What if their critical? How can you guarantee that they don't get a placebo instead of the med they need to save their lives?", says Sam angrily.  
  
"Well, you know, into each life a little rain must fall! I am afraid you girls know too much for your own good. You'll need to be silenced!" With that, Reese again calls Security. But Reese isn't aware that while he has been talking, the spies have been busy with their laser lipsticks! Their hands and feet are free!  
  
The gals wait for Reese to get off the intercom, when they strike! Sam nails Reese with a side kick to the stomach, Clover hits him in the face with a front kick causing him to stumble backwards to Alex, who finishes him off with a roundhouse kick! Quickly, the gals laser the vent and enter before Security arrives. They escape the plant.  
  
"We better tell Jerry what we found out!", says Sam.  
  
Clover rings him up, "Jerry?"  
  
"Yes, Clover! How is the mission going?"  
  
"Well, Jer, we just escaped for CJP's plant here. The Plant Manager and a van driver named Mitch are replacing good meds with placebos!"  
  
"Why on earth...."  
  
"To make their profit goals, Jerry!"  
  
"We'll put a tail on Mitch, and watch the Plant. You girl's better go to the headquarters in Chicago, and inform the Chairman what's going on!"  
  
"Ok, Jerry! How do we get to Chicago?"  
  
"By jet, of course! Look up!" Jerry has sent the spies' jet/copter.  
  
"Thanks Jerry!" says Cover, as she closes her compowder. 


	5. Chapter 5 Chicago! Chicago!

The gals load their voice jet cycles on board and set the autopilot for Chicago.  
  
"Will the Chairman be surprised at what we have to tell him!", says Alex.  
  
Or will he?  
  
In Chicago, the Chairman of CJP, Arlen, receives a call from Reese, telling him everything that has happened.  
  
"...and the three girls escaped!", finishes Reese.  
  
"Do you have any pictures of them?", asks Arlen.  
  
"Sure do! I'll e-mail them to you! They're fresh from the Security cameras!"  
  
"Ok, Reese! I'll need to warn our other Plant Managers!"  
  
It will take the spies 2 hours to fly to Chicago..  
  
"What's our cover, Sam?", asks Clover.  
  
"We work for a new finance magazine, and we want to interview the Chairman of fabulously successful CJP!", says Sam.  
  
"Right, Sammy!", says Alex.  
  
The spies arrive in Chicago to meet with the Chairman of the Board, Arlen, of CJP. They have got to tell him what's going on in his Los Angeles plant!  
  
In order to see Arlen, the spies don their 'business' attire: Sam is wearing her navy blue blazer with her dark gray pleated skirt and traditional long sleeve white blouse; Clover is wearing her black pant suit with white long sleeve shirt; and Alex is wearing her dark gray jacket, matching unpleated skirt, and traditional white long sleeve blouse. Each has a brief case, which contains their jumpsuits and spy gear. They didn't have anyplace to drop it off, and they knew backpacks would blow their cover.  
  
The gals arrive at the main entrance to CJP Enterprises headquarters.  
  
"This is the place!", says Sam. "Remember, we're reporters for a finance magazine!"  
  
"Right! That should get us in to see the Chairman, and when we are in his office, we can inform him on what's going on with Reese and the LA plant!", says Clover.  
  
The gals go up to the receptionist.  
  
"We're reporters for a new finance magazine. We would like to meet with the Chairman of the Board on the great success CJP is experiencing!", says Clover.  
  
"Let me check to see if he can meet with you!", and she goes to a computer. She checks his meeting schedule, "I'm afraid he's tied up all day! Do you want to make an appointment for next month?"  
  
"We really need to see him today! Our deadline is tomorrow morning. We really only need about 5 minutes of his time!", says Sam.  
  
"I'll call his secretary."  
  
The receptionist is on the phone for a short time, and comes back with a smile. "Your in luck! Mr. Carmer had two meetings canceled back-to-back! He'll be happy to see you right away! Take the elevator to the 100th floor and make a right. His office will be right in front of you."  
  
"Thanks!", says Alex. And the gals go into the elevator. They are the only passengers on it – the CJP building has 30 elevators by each entrance, so that's not unusual.  
  
"You know, gals, I still get a bit uneasy getting into an elevator in one of these skyscrapers, after our mission in the International Office of Information!", says Alex.  
  
"Me, too! But at least we have our gadgets this time!", says Clover.  
  
The gals arrive at the 100th floor without a problem and head toward Arlen's office. They stop at his secretary's desk.  
  
"We're here to see Mr. Carmer. We're the finance reporters!", says Sam.  
  
The secretary goes to Arlen's door and announces the girls. "He'll see you right away!" And she ushers the girls into his office, closing the door as she leaves. The secretary told Arlen she was going to lunch before she left, with his approval.  
  
"Hello! My name is Arlen Carmer! Come in and have a seat!"  
  
Sam says, "Thank you, Mr. Carmer! My name is Sam, this is Alex (Alex nods) and this is Clover (Clover nods)!" as she and the gals sit down in the three chairs in front of Arlen's desk.  
  
"What can I do for you, today, ladies?"  
  
"Actually, Mr. Carmer, it's what we can do for you!", says Sam. Arlen gives her a puzzled look.  
  
"Mr. Carmer, we have proof that your Los Angeles based plant is substituting placebos for good medication at Beverly Hills Hospital! We witnessed the drug exchange, followed the driver to the plant, and confronted the Plant Manager.", Sam continues.  
  
Clover picks up. "Your Plant Manager, Reese, was aware of the switches and actually supported them!"  
  
Alex chimes in. "He said it was more profitable to sell the placebos, and that would help him make his growth target for profit! He didn't care about the patients!!"  
  
Arlen sits reflectively. He then says, "Let's go down to Security! I must take care of this right away!"  
  
But as the foursome get to the elevator, Arlen surreptitiously causes his office phone to ring. "Ladies, Please excuse me! I need to answer that, with my secretary at lunch! I'll meet you on the 63rd floor where Security is."  
  
"We can wait.", says Clover.  
  
"No, this may take some time! If you explain to my head of Security what you know, we can get the ball rolling quicker!"  
  
Sam says, "That's a good idea!" Sam is very concerned that her Mom may be one of the patients who could get a placebo, instead of a good med. The sooner they stop Reese the better!  
  
So the gals get into the elevator. It only descends 2 floors when Arlen cuts the power to it! Arlen identified the girls as the three troublemakers that Reese warned him about! He'll go to the roof, and cut the cable! It will only take 4 seconds for the elevator to hit the ground floor. It should make a wonderful tin can on impact! Arlen has hidden a pair of cable cutters in the roof accessway to the elevator's cables, anticipating the gal's arrival.  
  
The gals elevator car gets down to between the 98th and 97th floor when it suddenly jerks to a stop!  
  
"This is not good! Alex! Get on my shoulders and open the upper escape hatch in the car roof! Clover! Get our bungee belts out of the briefcases and hit the elevator alarm! Hurry!"  
  
Lucky for the girls Arlen is finding the cable a little tougher than expected to sever. But after two minutes of hacking, he cuts the cable! The elevator starts to descend rapidly and crashes with a loud metallic thud!  
  
"That takes care of those nosy snoopers!", says Arlen to himself as he walks down to his office.  
  
With Arlen's secretary out to lunch, Arlen walks over to her telephone and calls to the receptionist. "What was that alarm and loud noise?"  
  
"Sir, one of the elevators came crashing down!", says the obviously upset receptionist.  
  
"Was anyone hurt?", asks Arlen smugly.  
  
"Your secretary, who just got down here for lunch, says the three reporters from that finance magazine that came to see you were on it! They' re dead!", sobs the receptionist, "All three are dead!"  
  
"That's too bad!", says Arlen with mock sincerity. "It's obvious this has really traumatized you Jena! Why don't you take the rest of the day off!"  
  
"I...I can't, sir. I want to at least notify their families!", and Jena starts crying again.  
  
"I'll call the fire and police departments to help on this!"  
  
"I was just about to, sir!"  
  
"Jena, you're so efficient, but I'll take care of it! Please patch my telephone to the building-wide intercom; I would like to make a statement."  
  
"Y...yes sir!"  
  
Arlen gets on the intercom. "Attention all CJP personnel. We have witnesses a tragic accident about 5 minutes ago today. Three people were killed when the elevator they were riding on malfunctioned and crashed! There is no hope of survivors. The police and fire department are on the way to help us work through this tragedy. To make it easier for them, I am asking all personnel, with the exception of Security, to leave the building, and take the rest of the day off, immediately! That is the best way we can help those poor three individuals. Thank you!"  
  
Arlen watches from his window as the building clears out. It takes about 30 minutes.  
  
When the head of Security, Webster, arrives, Arlen says, "OK, Webster. You and your crew need to clean up the elevator shaft! Preserve all human remains for the families!"  
  
"Yes, sir!" 


	6. Chapter 6 Another One Bites the Dust

Arlen goes back into his inner office, smiling inwardly. Those snoopers aren't going to stop him. He sits back in his chair, and starts to read the _Journal_.  
  
"How's your stock price doing today?"  
  
Arlen looks up with a start! There standing in front of him are Sam, Clover, and Alex! They have changed into their jumpsuits, as they expect trouble.  
  
"How.......?"  
  
"We've had bad experiences with elevators before!", says Sam.  
  
"That's why we come prepared, now!", say Alex.  
  
"As soon as the elevator stopped, we climbed out the escape hatch and used our bungee belts to get us off the elevator roof." , says Clover.  
  
"We then forced open the 99th floor elevator access doors, found the ladies room, and changed!", says Alex.  
  
"Now, Arlen, let's talk about what you really know!", says Sam.  
  
Arlen tries to trip a hidden security call button under his desk.  
  
"That won't work, Arlen! I cut the wires before you came in!", says Clover.  
  
"Your phone doesn't work either, as I did the same thing to it!", says Alex.  
  
Arlen starts to panic! He pushes his chair from the desk and tries to run from the spies.  
  
"That won't work, either, Arlen!", says Sam, as she sprays him with the stun tan lotion. Arlen is stopped cold.  
  
"OK, gals! Check files and file drawers! We are looking for evidence!", says Sam.  
  
The gals start checking Arlen's office. Clover is checking a file cabinet; Alex is checking his desk; and Sam is checking his computer.  
  
"BINGO!", cries Alex. "Here's a signed copy of a memo from Arlen instructing all of his Plant Managers to replace good meds with placebos!"  
  
"I have a hit, too!", says Sam "This computer disk has a detailed day by day tally of good meds replaced, and profits made!"  
  
"I'd say we have enough evidence to take care of Arlen!", says Clover, as she presses her WOOHP distress button. Sam walks over to Arlen, and handcuffs him. The effects of the stun tan lotion will wear off in about five minutes.  
  
Jerry and WOOHP arrive. The gals show him the letters and computer disk. "Outstanding work, ladies! You have prevented a major medical catastrophe! We have alerted the WOOHP offices in all the Plant cities. The operation is being closed down as we speak!"  
  
"Thanks, Jerry!", says Sam. She then turns to Arlen, who has recovered from his stun tan lotion application. "I always like to know why? Why Arlen? Why were you willing to put people's lives at risk, for profit?"  
  
Arlen responds, "Do you realize how much money I would make, if CJP stock were to split? I have options on 1 million shares, at $10 a share! If the stock splits three for one, and I convert before the split, I would have 3 million shares. The stock price would be in the $30 range, but after we would report our achievement of 20% profit growth, the price would double! I could sell my $10 million of stock for $180 million! That's why!"  
  
"You don't CARE that people could die because of your med switch?" asks Alex angrily.  
  
"Helllllo! I just told you I could be $170 million richer within a week! As long as it's not me or my family impacted, what do I care?"  
  
Sam takes a few angry steps toward Arlen. She has hate burning in her eyes! This jerk could care less if her mother died, as long as he made his money! Clover and Alex get in front of her, and intercept her.  
  
"He's not worth it, Sammy!", says Alex.  
  
"I know your angry, Sammy! So are Alex and I, but you can't help your Mom this way!", says Clover.  
  
Her Mom! Sam thinks of her in the hospital, and starts to tear up.  
  
Alex gives Sam a hug, "It's ok, Sammy! Everything is going to be all right! You'll see!"  
  
Clover also gives Sam a hug, "Your Mom is worth 170 million Arlen's!"  
  
Sam quickly composes herself, as WOOHP takes Arlen away. "Thanks guys!"  
  
Jerry says "Why don't you take my hyperjet back home, and I'll take your jet/copter. You could be home by 6 PM!"  
  
Sam smiles a big smile at Jerry and gives him a hug! "Thanks, Jerry!" It sure is nice to work for someone who can sympathize with your personal situation!  
  
As the girls head for his jet, Jerry calls out after them, "Don't forget to use K.I.R.T.T. when you arrive! It makes a great sports car!" 


	7. Chapter 7 Unknown Unmasked

Thanks to Jerry's jet and K.I.R.T.T., the gals arrive at home at 5 PM. Sam wishes Clover and Alex goodnight, so she can be with her Mom this night before her surgery.  
  
On arriving at the hospital, Sam checks with Marty in the med store. He knows now of their undercover work, and tells Sam that WOOHP caught Chuck and Mitch in the act earlier in the day.  
  
"What about the meds?", asks a concerned Sam.  
  
"We went through the entire hospital and confiscated any med made by CJP. Good thing too. One of their meds made its way to surgery! A woman is having a lump removed tomorrow, and one of the antibiotics was from CJP. We don't know if it was a placebo or a good med, but it was replaced by a good med!"  
  
Sam breathes a sigh of relief! "My Mom is having a lump removed tomorrow!"  
  
"Well you should be proud of yourself! Thanks to you and your two friends, she will definitely have good meds for the surgery!", says Marty.  
  
"Thanks, Marty! I'm going to visit my Mom now!"  
  
"Wish her good luck for me! I'll say a prayer for her!"  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
Sam walks to her Mom's hospital room. Her Mom is awake but obviously tired from all the tests taken that day.  
  
Sam walks to her Mom's side, kisses her and says "How are you doing, Mom?"  
  
"Fine, dear! Just fine!", says her Mom as her Dad walks in from work. He walks over to Sam and kisses her check. He then walks over to his wife, caresses her hair, gently kisses her and says, "How's my beloved Gabrielle?"  
  
"I'm fine, Vance. I'm just a little tired." Sam and her Dad spend the rest of the night until the end of visiting hours with her.  
  
As they leave for the night, Sam's Dad says, "We'll be here bright an early tomorrow, before your surgery!"  
  
Her Mom replies, "Oh, my surgery is scheduled for 6 AM. Why not sleep in and come later?"  
  
"We'll be here for 5 AM Mom!", insists Sam.  
  
Her Mom smiles and says, "OK! I can see I can't dissuade you two! I'll see you early tomorrow.", then with a tear in her eye she adds "Thank you!"  
  
When Sam gets home, she sees she has two messages on her compowder.  
  
"Hi, Sam! I know it's late, but give me a call! I want to know how your Mom is. Later!", it's Clover.  
  
The second is from Alex, "Sammy! How's Mom? Let me know! I'm not going to sleep until I hear from you!"  
  
Sam calls both Clover and Alex on her compowder, for a conference call.  
  
"Hi, gals!"  
  
Clover begins "How's Mom?"  
  
"Yeah, Sammy! How is she doing?" , says Alex.  
  
"She's doing all right! You'll both be happy to know that thanks to our mission, we prevented my Mom from getting a CJP med during her surgery! Thank you!"  
  
Clover responds, after a short pause, "It sure feels good to complete a mission successfully, especially when it hits close to home!"  
  
"Thank goodness, Sammy! When is your Mom's surgery?", asks Alex.  
  
"It's scheduled for 6 AM."  
  
"I'll see you at 6 AM tomorrow then, at the hospital.", says Alex.  
  
"Me too!", says Clover.  
  
"Gals, you don't have to! Dad and I will be all right!"  
  
"Good friends support one another! I'll be there!", insists Clover.  
  
"Totally!", says Alex.  
  
With a quiver in her voice, Sam says "Thanks guys! I can always count on you!"  
  
Friday, at 5 AM, Sam and her Dad are at her mother's side, as they start the pre-operation preparation. Sam quietly double-checks all meds to make sure no CJP meds are included.  
  
As they are getting ready to wheel Gabrielle into the operating room, Vance leans over, gently caresses her hair and her cheek, kissing her saying, "Everything is going to turn out fine, darling! We'll be waiting and praying!" Gabrielle smiles.  
  
Sam then kisses her Mom on the cheek and strokes her hair, like her Mom did for her many times when she was ill, "We're right her, Mom! Everything is going to be fine!" Her mother smiles at her also, as she is wheeled into surgery.  
  
Sam and her Dad make their way to the surgery waiting room. They are greeted by Clover and Alex.  
  
At first, Sam's Dad is surprised. Then he smiles saying, "I should have known you two would be here! The three of you are together so much, I sometimes think I have three daughters, instead of one! Thanks for coming!" He gives Alex and Clover a quick hug and sits down in a chair.  
  
Sam gives her two friends big hugs around the neck. "Thanks for coming, guys!", she says quietly.  
  
Alex says, "You knew we'd be here, Sammy!" , returning the hug.  
  
Clover says, "If you two need anything, tell me! I'll get it for you!" She also returns the hug.  
  
Nothing is harder than waiting for a serious event like surgery to complete. The waiting people are torn between two extremes – they wish the surgery was over, but they want to be certain that the surgeon takes ample time to do everything right. They feel helpless during this time. That's why it's so important for either more than one family member to wait together, or for friends to join them. They can offer support and comfort, as well as pass the time together.  
  
As the clock rolls around to 12:30 PM, the doctor comes out of the recovery room and comes over to the waiting room. On seeing him, Sam, her Dad, Clover and Alex get up to meet him.  
  
"How did it go, Dr. Russell?", asks Vance anxiously.  
  
"Things went very well, Mr. Simpson. The lump was only the size of a ping- pong ball. That means it has been growing for three months or less. We won't know for sure until the results of the biopsy are received around 6 PM today, but it did not look cancerous.  
  
"Gabrielle is in recovery now. I talked briefly with her and told her the news, although I'm sure she won't remember it, seeing she is still under the influence of the anesthetic. Would you and your daughter like to see her?"  
  
"Yes!" , responds Vance.  
  
"Please!", says Sam.  
  
"I am afraid you two can't go in,", says the doctor to Clover and Alex, "We can only allow two people at most in recovery at a time, per patient."  
  
"That's ok, Dr. Russell! We'll wait here!.", says Clover.  
  
Sam and her Dad go to Gabrielle in recovery. Vance comes up on her left, gently caresses her hair, and softly kisses her, placing her hand in his. Sam gently kisses her Mom on the cheek, caresses her cheek and places her hand over her Mom's. Gabrielle wakes up smiling.  
  
"How are you doing, darling?", asks Vance.  
  
"I'm fine, now. I'm with the two people I love the most!", she responds.  
  
"How do you feel, Mom?"  
  
"I'm a bit tired."  
  
"Gabby," Vance continues softly, "Dr. Russell said the surgery went well, and the results are encouraging!"  
  
Gabrielle smiles lovingly at her husband and daughter. She closes her eyes and falls back to sleep.  
  
"You should let her rest, now.", says the recovery room nurse softly. "We'll let you know when we transfer her to Intensive Care."  
  
"Intensive Care?", Sam says with alarm.  
  
"Relax, miss! It's standard procedure to have a patient spend at least 24 hours in ICU after major surgery! It doesn't connote any problems!" Sam and her Dad both let out a sigh of relief.  
  
The nurse continues, as they walk to the exit of the Recovery Room. "We do that so that we can quickly pinpoint any complications or problems, and can address them immediately."  
  
"Thank you, nurse. About how long will that be?", asks Vance.  
  
"She'll be here about 2 more hours, so I'd say she'll be in ICU around 3 PM.. Have you two eaten today?"  
  
"Well, no, not yet.", says Vance.  
  
"Well, get some nourishment! You'll want to be able to talk with Gabrielle when she moves to ICU. She'll be pretty much her old self there."  
  
"Thanks!" says Vance.  
  
As Sam and her Dad leave Recovery, they head toward the waiting room to tell Clover and Alex the good news.  
  
"How's she doing?" asks Alex.  
  
"She is still woozy, but she is in good spirits! They'll move her to ICU around 3 PM.", says Sam.  
  
Clover and Alex look alarmed.  
  
"Not to worry, gals," says Sam's Dad, "they do that as a precaution for every major surgery!"  
  
Clover and Alex are now relieved.  
  
"But," continues Vance, "you two are going to join us for some lunch! What would you like?"  
  
"Thanks! Whatever you want, Mr. Simpson," says Clover.  
  
"No preference for me either, Mr. Simpson," says Alex.  
  
"How about Chinese, Dad?"  
  
"That sounds like a great idea, Buttercup!" And the foursome goes out for lunch.  
  
At lunch, Sam says "I sure am glad Mom gets her mammogram every year!"  
  
"As am I, Sam!", adds her Dad.  
  
"My Mom is good about that too!", says Alex. "She went just last month and everything checked out ok."  
  
"My Mom was supposed to go for her mammogram this week, but I know she canceled for some reason. I'll need to check to make sure she rescheduled!", says Clover.  
  
As they finish eating lunch, Vance tells Alex and Clover "Thank you for your support today! I don't think you realize how much it meant to Sam, and me!"  
  
"Our pleasure, Mr. Simpson!" ,says Alex.  
  
"There really is no reason for the two of you to go back to the hospital with us. They're only going to let immediate family in to see my Mom, but thanks again !",says Sam, as she hugs her two friends around the neck. "I really appreciated your support through this!"  
  
"Always remember, Sam," says Clover, as she hugs Sam, "Friends forever!"  
  
Alex hugs Sam and says, "Totally! Friends forever!"  
  
As Alex and Clover go to Clover's car to go home, Alex says, "I'm glad my Mom got her mammogram done!"  
  
Clover says, "I'm going to check on my Mom as soon as I get back home."  
  
Clover quickly drops Alex off at home. Alex enters her home, walks up to her Mom without saying a word and gives her a big hug. "I love you, Mommy! I want you around forever!"  
  
Alex's Mom is taken by surprise by her daughter's spontaneous expression of love, but she happily indulges her. Whatever it was, she hopes it happens more often between her and her daughter, as she happily cuddles her little girl!  
  
Clover parks her car, and enters the house through the back door. Her Mom is in the kitchen.  
  
"Hello, dear," greets her Mom, "how did Sam's Mom make out?"  
  
"They'll know for sure when they get the biopsy, but all signs are looking good!", says Clover.  
  
"That's wonderful, dear! I'll call her at the hospital."  
  
"Mom, did you reschedule your mammogram?"  
  
"Not yet! I'll get around to it sometimes!"  
  
"Mom, call Monday!"  
  
"What's the urgency, Clover? I'll get to it."  
  
"Please Mom! Please!! Call Monday!"  
  
"Why, dear?"  
  
"Because I want you to be around to see my children and your grandchildren!", says Clover with a tear in her eye.  
  
Clover's Mom stops what she is doing, and looks at her daughter. Clover has a very anxious and concerned look on her face. She walks over to her daughter, embraces her lovingly, and says, "I will, Clover! I will, I promise! Thanks for loving me so much! First thing Monday! And I'll schedule it for next week as well!"  
  
"Thanks, Mom!", says Clover as she hugs her Mom, lovingly, through her grateful tears.  
  
Back at the hospital, Vance and Sam visited with Gabrielle for 30 minutes at 3 PM. In ICU, they won't allow more time. Gabrielle slept through most of it. After eating some supper, they return for the 6 PM visit.  
  
Gabrielle is much more alert at the 6 PM visit. She is talking with her husband and daughter, when Dr. Russell enters the room. All conversation stops, as the three give their full attention to Dr, Russell. Vance and Sam each have one of Gabby's hands enclosed by theirs.  
  
"Mrs. Simpson, you are a lucky person. The growth was benign! (Sam and Vance squeeze Gabby's hands in happiness, smiling back at her) Your habit of getting a mammogram every year saved your life! You'll be her in ICU until tomorrow. After that, you'll be in a regular hospital room for 24 hours. If all goes well, you should be home Sunday evening!"  
  
"Thank you, Doctor!", says Gabby happily, as the doctor walks over and shakes her hand in congratulations. He then leaves to attend to other patients.  
  
Vance embraces his wife lovingly, resting her head on his left shoulder, saying through his happy tears "You're all right, darling! You're all right!"  
  
Sam also hugs her Mom, and her Mom rests Sam's head lovingly on her left chest. Sam says through her happy tears, "It was benign! You're going to get well!"  
  
Gabrielle says, as relieved tears roll down her cheeks, "Even if it was cancer, I knew I could face it, as long as I had my two precious loves to help me! You two are the greatest gift I have ever received in my life!" 


End file.
